In Vino Veritas (En el vino la Verdad)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Bebedor empedernido hasta límites insospechados y un esperpento de ser humano que ha condenado a la muerte a un sinfín de jóvenes del Distrito 12, durante su carrera como mentor. Ése es Haymitch Abernathy, el hazmerreír por el que nadie apostaría y cuya aguda lengua (empapada de alcohol) ha desairado al Capitolio, año tras año.
1. Libro I - Parte I - Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en los libros de la saga _Hunger Games_, desde el punto de vista de **Haymitch Abernathy**. Cada uno de los capítulos se corresponde más o menos con uno de los de la saga. Todos los personajes nombrados en los libros pertenecen a su creadora Suzanne Collins y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers de todos los libros, es decir cuento detalles adelantados de los volúmenes _Catching Fire_ y _Mockingjay_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Arriba, arriba, arriba, dormilón! —grita la estridente voz de Effie Trinket, antes de cogerme de la bota y tirarme de un empellón del sofá. Rápidamente apuñalo el aire repetidas veces con el cuchillo que escondía en el dorso de la mano y advierto asombrado que empuño un peine de carey—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Levántate, Haymitch! ¡Deja de hacer el _granso_ y arréglate de una vez!

«Trinket manos ligeras, hija de mala…», la maldigo de mil maneras diferentes para mis adentros, incorporándome del suelo cubierto de vómito seco. Compruebo que ha llegado finalmente el Día de la Cosecha y mi obligada _partenaire_ vuelve a presentarse sin ser invitada a mi humilde morada. O más bien debería decir, mi zarrapastroso escondrijo. Ni siquiera considero por un segundo la otra posibilidad, que haya venido para hacerme una visita fuera de temporada. Jamás nos hemos llevado bien desde que la asignaron de acompañante del Distrito 12 hace ocho años. No sé si será por mi aliento que apesta a alcantarilla. O tal vez su pedantería y su retorcido bagaje moral propio del Capitolio que me provoca más nauseas que mis típicas resacas mañaneras. Pero no pegamos el uno con el otro ni con cola.

Este año le ha dado por una peluca rosa. Juro por mi vida… no, qué digo, eso no vale nada para mí. Juro por todo el alcohol del mundo, que jamás he podido descubrir de qué color es su cabello natural. Todo su disfraz, su sonrisa, su falso acento del Capitolio, la peluca, el rimbombante vestido verte y su palidísimo maquillaje, es tan desconcertante que seguramente no podría reconocerla sin él. E incluso creo que está hecho a propósito, para poder desaparecer si fuera necesario.

«¿A quién enfadaste en el Capitolio, Effigene?», me pregunto mientras la veo dar vueltas por la habitación esquivando los obstáculos del suelo con bastante pericia y agilidad para llevar un pesado miriñaque. Aunque finge muy bien e interpreta su papel de damisela educada ante las cámaras, sé que no es más que una embustera y una ladrona de baja alcurnia reclutada por los Vigilantes de los Juegos del Hambre.

Debió de robarle la cartera a la persona equivocada para acabar en el Distrito 12, el más insignificante y ridículo de todos los participantes. Supongo que es una buena alternativa en lugar de convertirte en avox o en cadáver. En cierto sentido, Effie no es más que otro agente de la paz del Capitolio. Una burla en forma de ser humano cuya única intención es eliminar de raíz cualquier oportunidad de aparente libertad. Decido tomarle el pelo cuando veo que se tapa la cara con un minúsculo pañuelo de encaje de seda para proteger su respingona nariz de la peste que desprende mi casa:

—¿Podrías pasarme el número de teléfono de tu cirujano plástico? —Effie abre desmesuradamente sus ojos y se lleva las yemas de sus dedos a la comisura de sus párpados, sorprendida y horrorizada—. Me gustaría que me cosieran una sonrisa como ésa para poder reírme como un bobo, sin tener un porqué, todos los días —aclaro inmediatamente para su despecho. No sabía que se había hecho algunos retoques para disimular su edad, pero no me sorprende en absoluto.

—No tienes teléfono, Haymitch —me reprende ella sin un ápice de su melindrosa y refinada actitud fingida. Y a continuación, como venganza, descorre de sopetón las cortinas de mi salón, para que la luz de la mañana me arranque un quejido de dolor. Es igual que si un millar de alfileres estuvieran clavándose en mis ojos y en mis sienes, perforándome cada vez más el cerebro. La resaca es insoportable. Vuelvo a tener apetito y mi mente razona con punzante claridad. Tengo demasiada hambre y la cabeza me da mil vueltas cuando logro asentar el trasero en el sofá—. Si lo tuvieras sabrías que el alcalde estaba muy preocupado por tu gastroenteritis y que estaba dispuesto a llamar a un médico del Capitolio para que te repusieras.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuro desconfiado intentando recordar si en las últimas semanas he tenido tan mal el estómago, no lo creo. Pero mi memoria es un océano de aguas muy revueltas y, entre cogorza y cogorza, me vienen _flashes_ distorsionados.

—Quería hablar contigo después de la ceremonia, en su despacho —comenta Effie mientras sigue abriendo las cortinas de crepé y yo me escondo entre las palmas de mis manos para buscar algo de oscuridad y tranquilidad.

He bebido cada vez más a medida que se acercaba el día de la Cosecha, pero no recuerdo haber hablado con él desde la Gira de la Victoria de hace seis meses. Que el alcalde se preocupe por mí, ya es por sí mismo algo que no me cuadra. No nos llevamos bien… En realidad, no me llevo bien con casi nadie en el Distrito 12, y tampoco fuera de él. Mi lista de amigos se reduce a mis compañeros de borracheras: Cray, Darius, Purnia, Caligula y los demás cofrades de la taberna de Sae la Grasienta, en el Quemador. Y sé que es tan sólo una fingida amistad interesada, porque no dejo de derrochar el dinero con el que el Capitolio me destrozó la vida, invitándoles a una ronda siempre que me los encuentro. Y a parte de ellos, mis únicos amigos serían un puñado de mentores de los Distritos más desfavorecidos que nos reunimos inevitablemente cada año para los Juegos del Hambre.

Effie empieza a parlotear acerca de las buenas noticias de esta temporada. Nos han asignado un nuevo estilista bastante prometedor llamado Cinna, que parece tener muy buena fama dentro del Capitolio. Sustituye al viejo Plinnius que murió de insuficiencia cardiaca el pasado otoño. Sigue insistiendo en que este año sí será el año que por fin cambie nuestra suerte. Pero debajo de su sempiterno optimismo desaforado me pregunto si realmente le importa algo que hoy dos niños sean arrancados de sus hogares y condenados a una ejecución televisada a todas las casas de Panem, para conmemorar una historia escrita con sangre y llena de mentiras. Me recuerdo que nunca dejaran que uno de mis tributos sobreviva a los Juegos…

—¡Ni hablar! —exclama Effie indignada cuando vuelvo a tumbarme en posición fetal y le doy la espalda para echar un silencioso cuesco en su dirección—. ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y necesito que despegues tu trasero de ese sofá! Tienes que estar presentable para la ceremonia de las dos en la… ¡Ahg, eres un cerdo, Haymitch! —añade con una náusea cuando le llega el aroma de mi regalito.

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos de prolegómenos de una vez? —ya me he hartado de tanta tontería y me encaro con Effie todavía repantigado en mi cochiquera como el buen cerdo que soy—. Dime los nombres de los tributos de este año y ya nos veremos a las tres en el tren.

Effie da un respingo y me mira con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Es todo un logro con sus pesadísimas y larguísimas pestañas postizas a juego con su peluca.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —me responde mintiendo sin sudar ni una gota, aunque me da en la nariz que la gruesa capa de maquillaje pálido apenas le deja transpirar. No, claro que ella no puede saber a qué me estoy refiriendo. Es su tarea _no saber_, como acompañante del Distrito 12. Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre no habían cambiado en setenta y cuatro años desde que se firmó el Tratado de la Traición, pero el Capitolio había realizado pequeñas inclusiones falsamente inocuas. Antes del primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, la responsabilidad de extraer los nombres del sorteo para la Cosecha solía recaer en el alcalde de cada Distrito. Pero después de las represalias provocadas en las elecciones públicas que se llevaron a cabo para el evento, el Capitolio decidió poner a disposición de los distintos Distritos una 'mano inocente' ajena para su participación. Desde entonces el Capitolio controlaba minuciosamente la selección de los tributos sin que pudiera producirse inesperados contratiempos, por medio de los acompañantes. ¿Acaso iban a dejar algún mínimo detalle de sus queridos Juegos del Hambre en manos de algo tan potencialmente peligroso como el azar, la fortuna o el destino…? Me quedo dormido con esos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza como molestas moscas.

Tiempo después me despierto del sofá, con la vana ilusión de que la llegada de Effie ha sido tan sólo un _delírium trémens_ y que todavía quedan muchos días para la Cosecha. Pero la luz del mediodía atravesando las cristaleras de mis ventanas, echa al traste esa fantasía. En unas pocas horas acompañaré a dos niños a una muerte segura en un viaje en tren.

«Necesito alcohol», mi mente funciona mejor cuando puedo adormecerla y evitar que me abata el desconsuelo y el terror. Me repito a mí mismo que los tributos no son más que carne para alimentar a la bestia hambrienta del Capitolio deseosa de emociones fuertes. Si no soy yo, se buscarán a otro para llevarlos al matadero. Pero cuando doy por fin con una botella de licor blanco no queda ni gota, por mucho que le de golpecitos al culo. Busco desesperado en la alacena algo de-lo-que-sea: whisky, ron, coñac, vodka, ginebra, tequila o aguarrás. Me da igual el veneno que pueda beber. Sin embargo están desocupados todos los estantes y la pila de lavar los platos llena de botellas de cristal vacías, brillando a la luz del día.

—¡EFFIIIIIIIE! ¡MALDITA HIJA DE…! —grito y berreo a todo pulmón, hasta que me quedo sin fuerzas medio tumbado en la encimera de mármol.

Menos mal que en la Aldea de los Vencedores sólo estoy yo, quizás haya espantado a algunos pájaros con mis alaridos. La muy sinvergüenza de Effie me ha hecho una jugarreta. Ha estado muy atareada saboteando todo mi alijo personal, incluso aquellas botellas que guardo en los huecos de las paredes, debajo de la tabla suelta a los pies de mi cama y el brandy de 18 años que escondo en el hogar de la chimenea. Debo reconocer que si un día hubiera un incendio en mi casa, estallaría en una enorme bola de fuego, lanzando mis restos más allá de la alambrada del Distrito.

No logro encontrar mi petaca de plata y me imagino para mi divertimento a Effie Trinket despellejada y desmaquillada (quizás esto último me produce mayor placer), antes de recordar que me quedé inconsciente acurrucado con ese viejo regalo de mi antigua mentora. Me abalanzo al sofá arrancando los cojines con las prisas hasta que oigo el repiqueteo del metal en el entarimado. La suerte aún me sonríe en este día, porque también escucho el gluglú del tan ansiado licor meneándose en su interior. El brebaje casero de Ripper sabe a fuego líquido abrasando mi garganta pero es lo que necesito antes de que empiece a andar derecho. Antes de que mi conciencia empiece a reconcomerme por dentro.

Por mucho alcohol que beba no corro el riesgo de morir de cirrosis. El Capitolio, en su inmensa generosidad, me regaló hace diez años un hígado sintético que tiene una esperanza de vida mayor que la mía. Probablemente me lo extraerán después de mi autopsia y se lo encasquetarán a otro ricachón que pueda permitírselo.

Me aseo lo mejor que puedo y me cambio de ropa entre trago y trago de la petaca. Camisa blanca, pantalones, zapatos, chaleco y levita. Qué poco hace falta para convertir a todo un cerdo en algo decente ante las cámaras. Vale que esté un poco arrugada la tela y que la camisa tenga algunos agujeros de las polillas que han anidado en mi armario, pero hasta la rastrera sabandija de Effie me dará el visto bueno. Para cuando ya he salido de casa me he pimplado los últimos posos.

—Buenos días, señor Abernathy —me saluda respetuosamente Purnia, delante de la puerta de mi casa con uno de los vehículos de los agentes de la paz—. La señorita Trinket me pidió que me asegurase personalmente de que llegaba… —parece que pensaba decir 'pronto' pero mira el reloj de su muñeca y por un segundo se encoge de hombros. Ya son casi las dos de la tarde—. Bueno, de que llegaba a la plaza lo antes posible.

—Qué considerada que es —exclamo guardándome en el interior de mi levita la petaca vacía y rechazando con un gesto el saludo de cortesía de Purnia antes de que me abra la portezuela y tome asiento—. No caerá la breva de que atrasen los Juegos del Hambre por mi incomparecencia, ¿no crees?

Purnia se altera un poco por mi comentario salido de tono y mira a su alrededor asustada, como si esperase que nos cayera un escuadrón de la muerte encima. Lleva muy poco tiempo en el Distrito 12 bajo el mando del viejo Cray y aún no se ha acostumbrado a la manera de hacer las cosas de esta región de Panem.

Las calles de la ciudad están prácticamente desiertas. Casi hubiera disfrutado dando un paseo a pie hasta la plaza, si no fuera porque todos los niños de los cuales me he estado escondiendo durante doce meses están reunidos allí. No puedo soportar ver sus caras aterrorizadas, pero para cuando ya llegamos el poco licor que he bebido ha obrado su remedio y me ha vuelto más borrosa la visión. Gracias a la puntualidad de Purnia llego al podio justo cuando el alcalde me nombra:

—¡El espectáculo ya puede comenzar! —eructo cínicamente ante las cámaras antes de derrumbarme en la silla puesta en mi honor y evitar por un pelo descalabrarme en el escenario. El alcalde me mira con la frente empapada de sudor y con la pinta de que le de un infarto de un momento a otro—. ¡Eh, Effie! ¡Te olvidaste de mi petaca! ¡Ven aquí y dame un besito! —intento abrazarla para atufarla con mi aliento, pero la muy puñetera me evita con un discreto golpe en las costillas que me deja sin respiración y se levanta rauda en busca del micrófono.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! —comienza a decir frenética Effie, para mantener las distancias conmigo—. Bien, ha llegado la hora de seleccionar a un valiente y una valiente que tendrán el honor de representar al Distrito 12 en los Septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre —mira hacia atrás en mi dirección con una mirada asesina y después, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas cuajadas de dientes, dice:— ¡Las damas primero! —con aparente teatralidad se dirige a la primera urna de cristal y mete la mano derecha para extraer un diminuto rollo de papel. El silencio es absoluto en la plaza.

Al principio creí que hacía un juego de manos y escondía el boleto anunciado en su mano izquierda, en algún pliegue oculto entre los volantes de sus mangas. Hacer aparecer y desaparecer una moneda era un juego de niños para ella. Pero un Día de la Cosecha descubrí que el engaño era si cabe más descarado y eficaz, cuando me hice con un boleto extraído: Nadie más que Effie lee el nombre del tributo, no hay un segundo par de ojos que lo corroboren. Sólo tiene que memorizar dos nombres y anunciarlos, una tarea sencilla incluso para el cerebro de mosquito de Trinket.

Lo único que no me quedó claro _a priori_ después de ese accidental hallazgo, era el motivo. Le estuve dando vueltas al tema durante mucho tiempo, pero al final llegué a una conclusión ridícula y exasperante. No escogían a los tributos de manera arbitraria para mantener divididos a los chicos de la Veta y de la Ciudad, pues más de una vez los dos tributos pertenecían al mismo barrio. Ni tampoco buscaban una amplia escala de edades. Los eligen _por sus nombres_, quieren nombres que resulten pintorescos y llamativos, para que no se repitan de un Juego del Hambre a otro. Válgame que los espectadores del Capitolio no se confundan de Distrito al vitorear entre media docena de 'Tom' o 'Jane'. Ése es el típico maquiavélico juicio de valores que caracteriza a los Vigilantes y a todo su espectáculo.

«¡Maldita sea el día en que a mis padres se les ocurrió llamarme Haymitch!», me lamento por mi estrafalario nombre, pendiente de escuchar el nuevo tributo de este año que morirá en cuestión de poco más de una semana.

—Primrose Everdeen —anuncia Effie con una sonrisa feroz de oreja a oreja.


	2. Libro I - Parte I - Capítulo 2

¡Saludos a Richter EverSwan y a Lyra MacMillan! ¡Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic les animo a que dejen un _review_ o me manden un PM con sus sinceras opiniones!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_«Una prímula. ¡Oh, qué encantador!»_ ironizo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Seguro que Séneca Crane ha escogido expresamente su nombre para hacerle la pelota al viejo Presidente Snow. Rosas y carne fresca, jugosa e inocente, el banquete favorito de ese malnacido. Un suspiro unánime y vergonzoso recorre la columna de las candidatas a tributo y una pequeña, diminuta, niña de cabellos rubios brota de la aglomeración del fondo cuando se apartan para dejarla espacio. En realidad sólo alcanzo a ver un bulto dorado en la distancia. Pero deduzco por su posición que es un tributo de apenas doce años. Un lechón recién destetado listo para la matanza…

Cierro los párpados un instante y concentro todas mis fuerzas en no vomitar el poco licor que aun me queda en el estómago. Paso a paso, emprende una procesión hacia adelante mientras las miles de personas congregadas comienzan a cuchichear en voz baja protestando. Tiene toda la pinta de ser una chica de la Ciudad y siendo tan joven seguramente sólo tenía una papeleta, demasiada mala fortuna como para evitar las sospechas de que no esté amañado el sorteo. La suerte nunca, nunca está de nuestra parte, por mucho que Effie Trinket diga lo contrario.

—Si al menos me dieran algo mejor con lo que trabajar —mascullo negando de manera inconsciente, mientras se acerca y su carita empieza a enfocarse en mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo. Estoy a punto de desviar el rostro hacia el entarimado de la plataforma para no mirarla directamente, cuando escucho un desgarrador grito que hace trizas el silencio de la plaza como el crujido de un glaciar en el océano.

—¡Prim! ¡Prim! —una chica se abalanza por entre los candidatos a tributos dando trompicones, es un poco más alta, con el pelo negro y la piel aceitunada típica de la Veta—. ¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! —vocifera desesperada justo cuando agarra a la muchacha cuyo nombre ha salido y la arrastra detrás suyo. Durante un segundo dudo de lo que estoy viendo con mis ojos y me pregunto seriamente si no seguiré durmiendo en mi sofá, allá en la Aldea de los Vencedores. No ha habido voluntarios del Distrito 12 desde antes incluso de que yo naciera. Mi mirada se cruza por un segundo con la suya, aunque la joven parece estar en estado catatónico y no me ve, porque no deja que Primrose Everdeen se suba al escenario. Y es entonces cuando reconozco ese rostro de ojos grises, cabello negro recogido en una trenza y cejas espesas, rudas y crispadas.

_«¡La chica con la cara de babuino!»_ a pesar de mis reiterados intentos de evitar a todos los niños en la edad de la Cosecha, no me he podido despegar de la imagen de esta odiosa mocosa en los últimos cinco años. La he visto innumerables veces por el Quemador, negociando con los artículos de estraperlo como una adulta más. Siempre que me cruzaba con ella (ya fuera en la taberna de Sae la Grasienta o de camino a la Pradera para beber junto con mis amigos enterrados en ella) me miraba con cara de malas pulgas. Frunciendo el entrecejo y con el rostro tan tenso como un orangután a punto de enseñar los colmillos para ahuyentarme. Eso unido a que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo en comparación conmigo y que solía tener la piel tiznada por el carbón que impregna la Veta, le daban un aire muy… _simiesco_.

—¡Espléndido! —exclama Effie Trinket, falsamente emocionada. Aunque es obvio que intenta buscar desesperada una manera de cambiar lo que acaba de suceder.

Sólo los Distritos 1, 2 y 4 han enviado regularmente voluntarios a los Juegos del Hambre, voluntarios entrenados a pesar de que las normas de la arena lo prohíben expresamente. Pero sus tributos siempre habían sido examinados por adelantado y preseleccionados después de obtener el permiso de los Vigilantes. Parpadeo incrédulo una vez más y tengo que sofocar un risita sardónica porque lo que estoy viendo no tiene precedente en ningún Juego del Hambre. Un espontáneo voluntario, de verdad. No, qué digo, un espontáneo _suicida_ con todas las de la Ley.

—Pero —apunta Effie con rapidez, mientras Primrose Everdeen intenta ocupar su lugar y forcejea inútilmente— creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la Cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces… —Effie intenta obligar mediante el protocolo que, esa niña que se ha dejado llevar por una locura transitoria, salga del proscenio cuanto antes y se lo piense dos veces.

—¿Qué más da? —suelta el alcalde a mi lado, dejándome atónito. ¡Parece que hoy es el día de las sorpresas! En todos los largos años que ha presidido este lamentable evento no se ha salido ni una coma del guión. Y elige hoy _precisamente_ para que le salgan un par de huevos y plantarse ante el Capitolio y ante su audiencia—. ¿Qué más da? —repite mientras le contemplo de hito en hito, y observo que su vista se ha fijado en un punto en medio de los candidatos de la Cosecha—. Deja que suba.

Oigo los gritos de Primrose a lo lejos, como detrás de una catarata, porque toda mi atención se ha centrado en mi viejo colega, el alcalde. De repente se ha convertido en alguien sumamente interesante para mí y no despego los ojos de él. Siempre le había tenido por un pusilánime que se dejaba doblegar por el Capitolio, pero lo que acaba de hacer le podría costar demasiado. Creo recordar que _aun_ le queda una hija en la peor edad posible. Intento escrutar la mortaja blanca de piel que tiene en esos momentos por rostro, pero su mirada está perdida en algún punto hacia adelante. Sin más, el alcalde da un leve respingo y niega sutilmente con la cabeza a alguien que está enfrente, entre la multitud. De fondo sigo escuchando el parloteo incesante de Effie, animando a la chica de la trenza a que suba los escalones y se plante delante del público, sin prestarle mucha atención. Sólo logro distinguir un par de frases entre tanto blablablá: espíritu, calcetines y gloria. No logro encajar mentalmente esas palabras en mi cabeza y le echo la culpa a mi absorto estado de embriaguez.

—¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! —pide Effie rebosante de entusiasmo. Se hace el silencio en la plaza, un silencio tan absoluto que me pone los pelos de escarpias. El Distrito 12 siempre ha sido así de solemne todos los años. Pero tras unos tensos segundos, algo cambia en el ambiente. El alcalde suelta el aire contenido en un hondo gemido y sus ojos parecen salírsele de las cuencas.

—¡Mierda! —silbo entre dientes al voltear el rostro y ver a la gente congregada alrededor de la plaza llevarse los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después señalar con ellos a la chica de la trenza. Las cámaras empiezan a enfocarlos a medida que se van sumando más y más personas.

Cray y sus hombres se envaran al ver esa peliaguda muestra respeto, pues conocen bien su significado más allá de este Distrito y lo referente a los Días Oscuros. Aquí, en el 12, apenas se emplea ya en los funerales y la gente ha perdido la costumbre de honrar así a sus muertos. Pero en los viejos tiempos de la Guerra y de la Rebelión del Distrito 13, con ese saludo se despedía _también_ a los soldados vivos que partían de sus casas para no volver. Toda Panem estará viendo esto a la hora de la cena, en el Capitolio no dejará de ser más que algo desconcertante, una curiosidad dentro de los Juegos del Hambre. Sin embargo puede significar el fin de todo, si el Presidente decide dar ejemplo una vez más, por esta muestra de desafío…

Los recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando Nero Scare dirigía a los agentes de paz del Distrito me hacen levantarme del asiento: Los azotamientos públicos, los cuerpos colgados de las sogas en la plaza durante días para que sirvieran de escarmiento y el sonido de las mujeres gritando cuando sus depravados hombres entraban libremente en las casas de la Veta en busca de diversión por las noches.

—¡Miradla, miradla bien! —tengo que apartar a la audiencia de esta pobre gente y salvarla como he estado haciendo solo durante los últimos quince años. Agarro a la criaja majadera con cara de mico de los hombros y la planto a la fuerza delante del escenario—. ¡Me gusta! Mucho… —intento encontrar una palabra para describir lo que la chica de la trenza está provocando con su insensato arrebato, pero no encuentro un término adecuado entre la 'Locura' y la 'Estupidez'—. ¡Coraje! —espeto cuando logro captar la atención del equipo de rodaje—. ¡Más que vosotros!

_«Eso es, Snow, mira al payaso de Haymitch y ríete de mí»_ imploro aproximándome al objetivo para que me encuadre por completo—. ¡Más que vosotros! —repito y quiero añadir una frase más, dirigiéndome a los demás tributos que verán la repetición en su viaje al Capitolio, pero de repente se hace un fundido en negro.

Sigo viéndolo todo de color negro cuando recupero la consciencia, pero como se está a gusto así y la cabeza me da vueltas no abro los párpados. Alguien me está poniendo en la frente un pañuelo húmedo y noto que mi cogote está apoyado en el regazo de esa alma cándida que cuida de mí. Aunque no sé porqué razón me podría merecer semejante trato, no soy más que un despojo de ser humano, sin valor.

—Despierta, Haymitch —no es la voz de Effie Trinket, ésta es serena y tranquila, pero la nota de apremio en su timbre me hace preguntarme quién será—. Despierta, por favor —repite la súplica con un arrullo melódico. Abro los ojos, intrigado, y es cómo entrar de lleno en mis pesadillas cuando distingo sus ojos verdes en lo alto.

—¡Maysilee! —prorrumpo en un exabrupto, quitándome la compresa humedecida de mi frente y sentándome derecho. Miro a mi alrededor frenéticamente y llego a la conclusión de que estoy en el despacho del alcalde, junto con su esposa. He estado contadas veces en el ayuntamiento, pero reconozco los viejos muebles carcomidos por las termitas y la mesa de trabajo con una pátina de medio siglo de antigüedad.

—Maysala —me corrige frunciendo los labios en un pequeño rictus de desagrado—. Mi nombre es Maysala. A ver cuándo va a quedarte claro, Haymitch —añade de manera cortante. Lo peor de mis Juegos del Hambre no fue ver morir a Maysilee Donner en la arena, ni que la carne de las ardillas me dé arcadas después de ser atacado por las versiones mutantes que creó el Capitolio, ni haber estado a punto de acabar eviscerado por una niñata psicópata con ansias de sangre. Lo peor vino después de la victoria, cuando regresé con vida al Distrito y en el anden del tren vi un fantasma de carne y hueso aguardando mi llegada, en la forma de su hermana gemela. Casi sufrí una crisis nerviosa después de ese sobresalto, pero esos ojos verdes oscuros que creía que podría olvidar a base de beber, nunca se me pudieron quitar de la cabeza por culpa de esa mujer que me perseguía por todos lados—. Menudo espectáculo has montado ahí fuera, casi parecías un revolucionario.

—Como si me importara algo lo que tú opines —intento fingir que es así.

—Cierto —Maysilee chasquea la lengua y me mira detenidamente evaluando el grado de sobriedad que tengo en este momento—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Me he caído del escenario ante todo Panem —sé que no es una pregunta literal, pero me noto un lado de la cabeza magullado por el impacto y me niego a seguirle la corriente a esta condenada mujer.

—Este año es un año muy importante, Haymitch. Este año el Distrito 12 ganará los Juegos del Hambre —recita ella como si no hubiera escuchado mi desplante.

—Así que al final se te ha ido la olla con tanta _morflina_ —diagnostico segundos después ante semejante desvarío. Maysilee me fulmina con su mirada y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza. Sigue teniendo carácter, igual que su hermana. Pero está muy desmejorada desde la última vez que nos cruzamos un Día de la Cosecha como hoy. Tiene los huesos de los pómulos más marcados, consumida la carne por la falta de apetito en que degenera el narcótico y la piel amarillenta de alguien recluido en la oscuridad por las intensas migrañas que provoca su abstinencia.

—Eso tendría crédito viniendo de alguien que sabe en qué día de la semana vivimos.

—¡Ouch! —me quejo por el comentario mordaz—. Has tocado hueso, Maysilee.

—Maysala, soy Maysala —insiste, irritada, una vez más.

—Lo que tú digas —desdeño su matraca con un movimiento de muñeca y después me apoyo en las palmas de las manos, luchando por evitar que mis párpados se cierren de agotamiento. Sé muy bien el doble juego que llevaron las dos hermanas Donner durante el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Maysala, la verdadera Maysala, sustituyó en la arena a su gemela mucho menos entrenada para que sobreviviera. Habrían podido dejar en ridículo al Capitolio si la verdad se hubiera filtrado, pero los Vigilantes descubrieron el engaño y la castigaron antes de que tuviera una oportunidad—. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué narices quieres de mí?

—Quiero que hagas tu trabajo de mentor —dice con voz contrita, quebrada por el dolor—. Que dejes de comportarte como la escoria que crees ser y traigas con vida a esa chica de vuelta a nuestro Distrito. Eso es lo único que te pido, Haymitch.

Comienzo a reírme entre dientes, porque lo que me pide es tan irrealizable como que le baje la luna del cielo. Pero me detengo después de unos segundos porque sé que, de entre todas las personas que viven en Panem, es la única con derecho para exigirme lo imposible. Se lo debo, no a ella, por supuesto, sino a su hermana muerta en la arena. Y ésa es una deuda que jamás podré saldar del todo.

—No es como hace cuatro años —me doy asco a mí mismo por echar mano del recuerdo de su primogénito muerto, Hedge Undersee, para hacerle que entre en razón—, esa chiquilla no es ni siquiera tu hija. ¿Qué más te da lo que le ocurra?

—Quiero lo mismo que tú, Haymitch —tiene los ojos enrojecidos, a punto de que le broten lágrimas. Pero las mantiene contenidas con ese finísimo hilo de voluntad que parece sostener su enfermizo cuerpo en su sitio—. Darle con un canto en los dientes a la gente del Capitolio y hacerles saber que el Distrito 12 no es para tomárselo a risa.

_«No me lo creo»_ ese discursito sobre el orgullo del Distrito suena tan falso como la risa de hiena histriónica de Effie Trinket. Hay algo más que no me cuenta.

* * *

Espero haberos sorprendido un poco. ¡Hasta que nos leamos!


	3. Libro I - Parte I - Capítulo 3

¡Anda! ¡Electrica! ¿Qué haces tú por estos lares fanfickeros? Me alegro que te guste también _Hunger Games_ y que te hayas topado con mi relato. :D

Voy de Panem a Picacho Peak como en el juego de la Oca. A decir verdad, este fic de Haymitch no es una maravilla, tan sólo unas cuantas teorías sueltas que tuve cuando me leí la trilogía, que no vi expresadas correctamente desde el punto de vista de Katniss (Admitámoslo, la Sinsajo no se entera de nada de lo que acontece a su alrededor, es tremendamente despistada) que Collins dejó sueltas e inconclusas.

Que decidas leerte los libros debido al fic ha sido el mayor halago que has podido concederme. Escribo precisamente para fomentar el trabajo de la obra original y no para vanagloriarme. Ritcher, también te debo dar las gracias por decir que me he metido en la piel del personaje, me ha calado hondo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—No se ríe _sólo_ de nosotros, Maysilee —desoigo su patético intento de negarme por enésima vez la verdad y se levanta del sofá para darme la espalda—. El único que gana los Juegos del Hambre es el Capitolio, es su broma preferida con la que nos arrebata la esperanza —murmuro mientras contengo la amargura como bien puedo. Afuera, en la plaza mayor, ha dejado de escucharse el himno de Panem y sé qué es lo que me espera en este viaje. Dos niños vivos de ida y dos cadáveres de vuelta, que quizás con algo de suerte podrán velar sus padres si permanecen reconocibles sus rostros—. Once Distritos pierden y uno siempre gana, a medias. Haz las cuentas. Si te crees que puedes sacar algo bueno de tanta sangre derramada, es que has acabado creyéndote su maldita propaganda televisiva. Así que no sé que tenéis pensado tu marido y tú, pero por mucho que necesitemos el Día de los Paquetes, nada lo podrá compensar. No hay ninguna gloria en _sobrevivir_. Lo mejor que le puede suceder a un tributo es que su muerte sea rápida e indolora.

«¡Mierda!», me doy cuenta de que me he excedido en cuanto se da la vuelta y veo que el rostro de Maysilee se contrae en un estremecimiento de pena. Debería de guardarme esos comentarios en mi dura cabezota, pero el licor de Ripper tiene la facultad de soltar mi lengua y mi tacto está muy desafinado.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso —intento arreglar el desaguisado pero una lágrima se derrama por su mejilla mientras permanece impávida delante de mí—. Lo que quería decir es que la chiquilla _esa_ no es una necia, ¿vale? No creo que se haya presentado como voluntaria pensando en el dinero que ganará, sabe que va a morir de una manera estúpida, lejos de su hogar y ante todo el mundo.

—¡Eso nunca se sabe, Haymitch, tú volviste vivo de los Juegos! —me reprocha Maysilee con la voz rota por el dolor. Sé que se muerde la lengua para no gritarme las palabras que se leen en sus ojos verdes con total claridad. «Volviste vivo de los Juegos, en lugar de mi hermana». No logro entender su obstinación. Ni siquiera por Hedge, por su propio hijo, se molestó en pedirme mi ayuda.

—Fue por pura chiripa —exclamo con desgana sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos—. Nadie me patrocinó en la Arena, ni tampoco apostaron a que lo lograra siquiera.

—¿Por eso te comportas así? —pregunta veloz, como el restallido de un látigo—. ¿Por eso niegas auxilio a todos esos niños que has dejado que mueran? ¿Por rencor?

—¡Ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa! —me levanto del asiento en una exhalación y la agarro de los hombros con fuerza. La cólera me consume por dentro como un reguero de pólvora prendiéndose—. ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo! Las vidas de esos chicos nunca han estado en mis manos, Maysilee, ni tampoco la de tu hijo. ¿No lo comprendes? Si los Vigilantes los quieren ver muertos, no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo. ¡NADA!

—Repugnante beodo de mierda —vomita las palabras con sumo desprecio y da un paso atrás desasiéndose con brío de mis manos que la aferraban como garras—. No eres más que un borracho egoísta que se niega a aceptar su responsabilidad, todos los malditos alcohólicos sois así. Nunca nada es culpa vuestra —ella continúa rauda cuando intento inútilmente contradecirla—. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, Haymitch, pero este año no puedes darte el lujo de fracasar. No te dejaré marchar de aquí si antes no me juras que intentarás conseguir patrocinadores para nuestro Distrito. Si tienes que acostarte con quien sea, hacerles mil promesas a los malditos ricachones del Capitolio o vender tu alma al mismísimo Diablo… ¡Lo vas a tener que hacer!

Como todavía falta una hora para que los tributos partan en el tren express del Capitolio y la perspectiva de soportar la cantinela de Maysilee todo ese tiempo no es muy halagüeña, considero que hacerle una promesa en vano no sería reprochable por mi parte.

—Vale, lo intentaré —miento piadosamente para tranquilizarla, después de emitir un gemido de rabia—. Veré si logro recaudar algo de dinero para los tributos…

—No nos interesa el chico —me sobresalta una voz que surge repentinamente a mi espalda. No sé en que momento ha podido entrar, porque no he podido advertir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Seguramente ha sido cuando nos estábamos gritando o cuando Maysilee ha comenzado a llorar, lo que es peor.

Es Fudge Undersee, alcalde del Distrito 12 y su esposo, el que está mirando a Maysilee (y por suerte, no a mí) con cara de pocos amigos cuando me doy la vuelta. Pero la vergüenza de la situación evita que capte el sentido de la última frase durante unos segundos en los que me quedo sin habla.

—Bueno, él tendrá algo que opinar al respecto —comento con la lengua trapaleada.

—No me importa en absoluto —pronuncia con dureza sin mirarme a los ojos. Sigue examinando a su esposa con rigidez férrea, con esos ojillos diminutos que tiene en comparación con el resto de su cara—. Tu único cometido, Abernathy, es traerla con vida. A ella, sólo a ella, no al chico. ¿Lo has entendido? No puede haber ningún equívoco en ese punto —concluye desviando la mirada en mi dirección.

«¿Me está diciendo que deje morir al chico a propósito?», me quedo boquiabierto, sin creerme lo que me está sugiriendo. Es absurda toda esta situación. ¿Qué puede provocar que la vida de un tributo valga más que la de otro? Ambos tienen nulas posibilidades de ganar estando bajo mi mentoría, por supuesto, y dan lo mismo las promesas que haga a Maysilee o a Fudge. Ninguno volverá con vida al Distrito 12.

—¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en esa perturbada? —inquiero receloso por todos los acontecimientos. El alcalde parece divertido con mi acuciante confusión.

—Digamos que le debo mucho más de lo que podría admitir, por lo que ha hecho el día de hoy —dice con una media sonrisa taimada en sus labios—. Todos nosotros le deberemos muchísimo, si logras que ella vuelva con vida —apostilla la frase con suma cautela, sin contestarme realmente a la pregunta que le he planteado.

Justo cuando voy a insistir abren de repente la puerta del despacho y vuelvo a sentir que me quedo sin una pizca de aire en los pulmones con la que poder hablar.

—Lo siento —exclama, tan vertiginosamente como un vendaval, la hija de Maysilee con las lágrimas a punto de brotar sus ojos, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Apartó de inmediato el rostro de ese fantasma mal encarnado de mi pasado y noto las tripas algo revueltas y huecas, tan pesadas como el plomo—. No pude hacerlo, lo siento, se me adelantó —añade lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, desconsolada.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —le sosiega Fudge dulcificando su tono de voz y dándole palmaditas en su hombro—. Todo va a ir bien.

«¡La que faltaba!», apenas era un taponcete la última vez que la vi, tras las exequias de su hermano. Pero ya debe tener unos dieciséis años y se ha convertido en la viva imagen de su difunta tía. Verla es mil veces peor que su madre, pues no es como si contemplase la vida que pudo haber disfrutado Maysilee _si yo hubiera caído_ en la Arena, es la posibilidad de volver a ver su muerte de nuevo si su nombre saliese elegido. Dentro de mí crece una necesidad imperiosa de huir y dejar a la familia Undersee con su drama particular, sea cual sea, sin embargo no encuentro el modo más educado de hacer mutis cuando Maysilee pasa a mi lado y abraza a su retoño con todas las fuerzas que puede exprimir de su maltrecho cuerpo. Sé que es normal que las familias se tomen el Día de la Cosecha de una manera muy emotiva, pero nunca he podido soportar esas sensiblerías. No quiero tener que recordarlas cuando mis tributos vayan a morir en la Arena y sus familias lo presencien en televisión.

—Si me disculpan, tengo un tren que coger —murmuro algo violentado, avanzando pasito a pasito hacia la salida. Ninguno de los tres parece prestarme atención, ni siquiera para oponerse, hasta que llego a la puerta:

—Márchate, Haymitch —prorrumpe Maysilee despegando su rostro del hombro de su hija, en el cual se ha enjuagado sus lágrimas. Desconcertantemente su semblante parece feliz y angustiado al mismo tiempo—. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer en el Capitolio. Pero no creas que tú y yo hemos terminado con esta conversación.

Salgo del despacho maldiciendo a esa condenada mujer por sus impertinencias y encuentro la salida a tiempo de que lleguen los reporteros gráficos a la fachada de la Edificio de Justicia. Se abalanzan sobre mí como aves carroñeras con sus cámaras y sus micrófonos cuando me ven, cegándome con los impertinentes _flashes_ y apachurrándome en las escaleras del edificio al creer que los tributos iban a la zaga. Inmediatamente se retiran al ver que no soy más que yo. Supongo el borracho de Haymitch no es tan interesante como la imprevista voluntaria del Distrito 12.

En los alrededores hay mucha más concurrencia que en años anteriores, los niños han desaparecido como por ensalmo, sin embargo un gran número de adultos que habían realizado el saludo seguían a la espera de los tributos, cuando normalmente la plaza se convertía en un páramo desolado tras el final del discurso del alcalde. Cray y los demás agentes de la paz intentan (sin éxito) dispersar tranquilamente a los curiosos que se han reunido y se han alarmado con la correría de los reporteros. Entre ellos me sorprende la mirada iracunda de un chico al que no reconozco en un principio, pero después de fijarme en su expresión adusta y hosca encajo todas las diferentes piezas en mi memoria. Es el mismo joven al que he visto acompañado de la chica con cara de mono en el Quemador. Debe de tratarse de su hermano mayor, o quizás un primo suyo preocupado, porque tiene un cierto aire familiar y en sus ojos las mismas promesas de muerte que me lanza siempre con su mirada la simia esa.

Normalmente a estas horas estaría emborrachándome hasta quedarme inconsciente en algún recóndito callejón antes de tomar el camino a la estación, pero la petaca está seca y no me daría tiempo para dar un último trago en la Taberna de Sae.

—¿Podrías llevarme a la estación, Cray? —le interrumpo cuando está hablando con sus hombres, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro como nunca lo había visto.

—Sí, sí, enseguida estoy contigo, Haymitch —exclama agitado.

El numerito de antes le ha puesto los huevos de corbata. Desde el Capitolio le van a pedir muchas explicaciones y no tiene una respuesta con la que evitar que su cuello penda de un dogal. Casi siento compasión por ese pobre hombre, para ser el jefe de los agentes de la paz es un buen tipo. Cuando vino sustituyendo a Nero Scare no parecía tomarse tan en serio su puesto. Sólo había tres clases de personas que dejó en claro que nunca, _jamás_, toleraría en su Distrito: Los asesinos, los ladrones y los usureros. Lo último era un desquite a título personal, (por culpa de un prestamista había perdido hasta la camisa en el Capitolio y tuvo que aceptar un puesto en los distritos periféricos) no iba a poner a sus hombres a disposición de los caprichos de unos avaros que se nutrían del empobrecimiento de sus semejantes. Además en las escasas ocasiones que se habían producido un homicidio o un robo, al comienzo de su cargo, el culpable era condenado y ejecutado rápidamente sin dar un macabro espectáculo, dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Aunque ya casi nunca sucedía.

Nuestro índice de criminalidad era el más bajo de todo Panem, en gran parte porque aunque Cray era muy inflexible y resuelto con el asesinato, el robo y el préstamo de dinero, admitía de buen grado la mendicidad, el contrabando y el trueque.

Las abusivas tasas interdistrito hacían que obtener carne fresca o grano a través de los canales oficiales fuese inasequible para la mayoría de la población. Y si no hubiera sido porque Cray hacía la vista gorda a cambio de una pequeña comisión, el Quemador no habría podido prosperar hasta convertirse en un mercado negro que suministraba toda clase de alimentos al Distrito. Vale, puede que Cray no fuera un santo varón y muchas familias le podían reprochar su depravado apetito por las jovencitas que hacían cola en su hogar todas las noches por unas míseras monedas. Pero, mirando su lado positivo, al menos él las pagaba por las atenciones que le prestaban y nunca las forzaba o las maltrataba como hacía su antecesor.

Abandono la plaza pocos minutos después con el temor de que la próxima vez que regrese volvieran a reaparecer los patíbulos, los postes de azotes y las torretas con tiradores apostados alrededor del Edificio de Justicia. Habíamos resistido durante muchísimos años porque Cray y los habitantes del Distrito tenían un acuerdo tácito: Él _fingía_ mantener el inflexible puño de hierro del Capitolio sobre nosotros sin dar un palo al agua y dando manga ancha, a cambio de que no se armaran escándalos.

—Gracias por echarme una mano antes —me dice poco antes de llegar al andén en su coche oficial—. Ha sido un Día de la Cosecha bastante peculiar.

—No hay de qué, es un placer ayudar a la autoridad —me despido de él abotargado y me incomodo pensando que quizá le ha podido sonar con sarcasmo involuntario.

En la estación los ánimos siguen revueltos, hay una muchedumbre reunida para dar la despedida a los tributos. Me deja descolocado el brillo de esperanza en la mirada de algunos de los presentes cuando me abren paso, ¿es que acaso a todo el mundo le ha dado un ataque de locura hoy? ¿Dónde está el resentimiento supurante de años anteriores? ¿Y los hombros hundidos por la resignación? Este ambiente optimista no puede ser bueno, no cuando sé que los defraudaré a todos indefectiblemente.

Entro al tren sorprendiéndome del hecho de que es la primera vez que llego antes que mis tributos y _consciente_. Reprimo a duras penas un escalofrío de pavor al recordar la cruenta muerte de mi madre, mi novia y mi hermanito en un tren idéntico a éste. El mismo presidente Snow intentó convencerme de que el descarrilamiento que acabó con sus vidas fue obra de unos insurgentes y no una orden suya por pasarme de listo en sus Juegos del Hambre.

Me recibe un sirviente con una bandeja de canapés de huevas de salmón e hígado de oca en la mano, cuyo aroma despierta rápidamente mi adormecida gula de varios días insatisfecha. Acepto cordialmente un par de bocaditos y sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando me llena una copa de cristal para ofrecérmela. Lo mismo logro quedarme grogui antes de que el tren parta de la estación y pueda sortear la mayor parte del veloz trayecto. Pero me atraganto aparatosamente al percibir el sabor del trago, su _ausencia_ de sabor, en mi paladar y desparramo el líquido de mi boca como si fuera un aspersor sobre el uniforme del camarero y sobre su rostro.

—¡¿Agua?! ¿Es que quieres matarme? ¿No sabes quién soy? —le pregunto dejando la copa al instante, el joven asistente abre los párpados desmesuradamente e intenta tartamudear una respuesta, pero parece que se le ha comido la lengua el gato. Le doy la espalda y agito la cabeza de la incredulidad—. ¡Esto es como echarle gasoil a un motor de diesel! Necesito algo que pegue bien fuerte. ¡Oh, déjalo ya! —exclamo cuando intenta disculparse una vez más conmigo casi por mímica—. ¿Dónde está el vagón restaurante? ¡Juro que cada año me lo cambiáis de sitio!

Me señala la dirección con un dedo tembloroso de su mano, antes de marchar por delante para que no me pierda por ese laberinto unidireccional.

«Nunca bebo nada que no sea potencialmente letal por sí sólo», mi mentora también había cogido esa mala costumbre después de que casi acabara envenenada por una mano anónima. Y aunque yo no estimaba tanto mi pellejo como para evitar la ponzoña, heredé sus viejos hábitos junto con su petaca de plata y el puesto.

Al llegar al minibar me sirvo un chupito de una botella cristalina y lo olisqueo con cuidado para comprobar que se trata de aromático vodka, seco, duro y penetrante. ¡Una delicia para mis sentidos! Pero en lugar de apurarme el vasito, ataco el frasco con los labios sin mesura alguna. El resto de las estanterías están repletas de toda clase de bebidas gratis expresamente para mí, así que saco la petaca y comienzo a rellenarla con lo que cojo a mano haciendo un batiburrillo de licores en su interior ante los ojos atónitos del camarero. Debe ser muy nuevo el zagal, porque sino no me explico su cara de pasmo mientras acuno un jerez entre mis brazos como si fuera un bebé después de dar un buen trago. Mis históricas cogorzas son material público en los corredores de los Juegos del Hambre, todo el Capitolio lo sabe.

—Ven aquí, chico, llévame estas botellas a mi habitación. ¡Rapidito! —le endoso de propina uno de mis últimos billetes del estipendio mensual que recibía, antes de cerrar el tapón de mi petaca. Tengo la barriga llena, pero sé que necesitaré más mañana tras dormir la mona. El asistente se presta a coger el dinero, pero lo retengo para darle una última advertencia—. Si una bruja con peluca rosa y voz de pito pregunta por este alcohol, tú no sabes nada, ¿entendido? —me arranca el billete de las manos sin decir ni mu y asiente cómplicemente antes de llevarse un tintineante carrito repleto hasta arriba.

Conociendo a Effie sé que sería capaz de dejar un rastro de botellas rotas por los raíles de cinco distritos para hacerme la vida insufrible. Mi garganta hormiguea de gusto después de haberme saciado y decido vagabundear un poco por los vagones, el aburrimiento me mata. Eso es lo peor de ser mentor, las largas esperas inútiles que se dan en cada uno de los pasos de esta tortura. Al menos los latigazos que recibí de joven eran más clementes, sólo había que esperar un latido entre cada uno.

Pero no _siempre_ había habido mentores. Las retorcidas mentes de los Vigilantes idearon las mentorías como un castigo ejemplar por la insolencia descarada de mi predecesora. A partir de _sus_ Juegos, los ganadores anteriores se convirtieron en piezas obligadas del espectáculo, en vez de sobrellevar una vida de penitencia y autoreclusión en las Aldeas de los Vencedores.

«Un regalo envenenado, una trampa disfrazada de oportunidad». Así era la manera de pensar de los Vigilantes de los Juegos, la manera de proceder de los políticos del Capitolio. Sugirieron las mentorías como un modo de ofrecer ayuda a los futuros tributos valiéndose de la mayor experiencia de sus antecesores, aunque en realidad buscaban martirizarnos año tras año y lavarse las manos de toda responsabilidad.

Era de una perversidad maquiavélica.

El tren se pone en marcha de improviso y casi me derrumbo cuando iba a cambiar de coche. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, las puertas se habían sellado herméticamente y nuestra jaula sobre rieles acelera vertiginosamente perdiendo de vista el andén en cuestión de unos segundos. Me repantigo en el primer asiento que puedo alcanzar y cierro los ojos mientras el zumbido de los motores eléctricos asciende y se vuelve un ruido sordo inapreciable. Sé que si el tren se descarrilaba a esta velocidad no me daría ni cuenta de que ya estaría muerto. Ése es al menos mi único consuelo, el que los últimos segundos de toda mi familia y de mi novia no estuvieran dominados por la angustia de la proximidad de la muerte.

No sé porqué pero sospecho que no tendré ese lujo.

Me aovillo haciéndome una pelota cuando escucho la bulliciosa voz de Effie de lejos. No sé cómo me quedo obnubilado en ese estado pero mi mente sigue tozuda, repasando la conversación que había mantenido con Maysilee. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia ya y yo no puedo evitar sentirla a mi lado, atosigándome para que no descansara ni pegara ojo.

«¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo ha conseguido!», pienso incorporándome y saliendo por piernas hacia mi compartimiento, cruzando vagón tras vagón rápidamente. Maysilee se me ha colado en el coco como una okupa y ahora no encontraba la manera de quitarme los remordimientos de encima. Ella había dicho la última palabra en la discusión y no podía soportar que me hubiera mojado la oreja.

—No más extraño sería… —escucho de improviso a alguien murmurar y me giro sobre mis talones. Pensaba que el coche de pasajeros en que había llegado estaba vacío, pero me encuentro a un inesperado ocupante que observa ensimismado el paisaje que vuela tras el cristal. El muchacho da un respingo al saberse importunado por mí y se levanta del asiento apresuradamente.

—Me llamo Peeta Mellark —se presenta reponiéndose de la impresión.

No lleva el uniforme de un camarero ni tiene edad para ello, es apenas un crío, pero va demasiado arreglado y no tiene acento del Capitolio. Entonces capto, más allá de la bruma del alcohol, quién es realmente: El tributo masculino del que me perdí su presentación. El chico al que Fudge Undersee había descartado de plano patrocinar.

Todo un verdadero record, muerto antes incluso de salir del Distrito.

—Yo me llamo…

—Sé quién es usted —apresura a interrumpirme con una sonrisa en los labios. No debería sorprenderme tanto, todos los adolescentes deben considerarme el hombre del saco, pero me deja aturdido su entusiasmo. El mismo que vi reflejado en la cara de Maysala Donner antes de intercambiarse por su hermana hace tantos años.

Peeta Mellark, entonces así es como se llama el chico muerto, ¿no?

«Peeta y Primrose», enuncio para mis adentros. Sí, suena francamente impactante la elección de este año, hay cierta cadencia insinuada en la aliteración… De improviso recuerdo mejor los acontecimientos de la plaza antes de que casi me descalabrara y que la chiquilla de los cabellos rubios no acabó siendo el tributo, sino la de la cara de chimpancé. Me pregunto (con muy poca curiosidad) cuál será su nombre, pero me da lo mismo en realidad. No suelo prestarle atención a esos detalles. Ha habido años incluso en los que me he enterado del nombre de pila de mis tributos justo con el disparo de cañón que anunciaba su muerte.

—¿Tú no te ofreciste voluntario también? —inquiero escamado y algo expectante. Me imagino que si un voluntario casi le hizo perder la compostura a Effie Trinket, dos le habría bajado el polisón de la emoción. Esbozo una sonrisita al figurármelo.

Peeta niega sucintamente con la cabeza y ahoga un suspiro de sus labios.

—Siento mucho tu mala suerte —exclamo sinceramente, apartando la mirada de sus agudos ojos azules. Ésa es la disculpa estándar que repito siempre y que debería grabar en tarjetas serigrafiadas para repartirlas todos los años a los tributos.

—¿Es que usted lo sabe también? —pregunta alarmado Peeta.

—¿Saber el qué? —profiero sorprendido por la brusca reacción.

«¿Pero qué narices pasa hoy?».

—No, nada —Peeta mantiene una actitud comedida—. Olvídelo.

—Esto… Discúlpame, pero me voy a echar una siesta —me excuso con una vaga y torpe reverencia del Capitolio con la que ridiculizo siempre a Effie. Este diálogo de besugos me está dando dolor de cabeza. Habitualmente soy el que habla de manera incoherente por culpa del alcohol y no los demás.

En mi compartimiento encuentro un galán de noche con un elegante conjunto de mi talla que me importa un comino. En lo único que me fijo es en una botella de coñac que está encima del aparador y que abro de inmediato con mis temblorosos dedos. Mi concepto de siesta es un profundo coma etílico, pienso pasar las catorce horas de viaje lo más anestesiado que pueda y en cuestión de minutos caigo en redondo sobre la colcha. Pero la absoluta y gloriosa inconsciencia no llega a desconectar mi maldito cerebro por mucho que lo esté ansiando.

«No quiero soñar». Es mi último pensamiento racional (un lamento, más bien) que tengo antes de que comience la pesadilla. _No más extraño sería_… las extrañas palabras del chico muerto resuenan de fondo en mi terror nocturno, sin que pueda ubicarlas dentro de un contexto. Sé que las he escuchado con anterioridad. Hace ya tanto tiempo que el recuerdo debe estar sepultado bajo una montaña de botellas de alcohol rotas. ¿Era de una canción que escuché en mi infancia? No lo sé. En mi sueño acaban conjurándose las imágenes de cadáveres apilados en la Pradera, pero no son los amigos que tuve en mi infancia, sino que sus rostros son los de todos los niños que han ido conmigo al Capitolio. Me despierto convulsionado cuando veo, en lo más alto de la pila de cuerpos, unos ojos azules mirándome huecos y sin vida.

En un arranque de furia tiro la botella con la que me quedé dormido contra una de las paredes y emito un gruñido de impotencia entre mis dientes apretados, antes de arrojar mi esperpento de cuerpo fuera del habitáculo. ¡Es imposible que yo logre traer con vida a cualquier muchacho! ¿Cómo quería Maysilee que ayudara a los tributos si no podía mantenerme lejos de ellos? En cuanto me preocupasen un poco sus vidas, estaría vendido.

Sería manipulable.

Necesito algo con lo que distraerme y por una vez al escuchar la voz de Effie me alegro de que esté aquí. Es tan ridículamente odiosa que siempre logra que olvide mi autocompadecimiento. Oigo también una voz a la que no había prestado oídos anteriormente y la reconozco. Descubro que la macaca mentecata no me granjea más simpatías que mi acompañante, por mí que se fueran al infierno los deseos de Maysilee.

—¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte! —alza la voz Effie de manera histérica y abro la puerta en ese preciso instante.

Trinket se queda paralizada de la indignación, había acabado de pillarla _in fraganti_ mientras me defendía ante mis tributos. Algo que jamás admitirá en toda su vida. Y Peeta me observa con una duda cincelada en las curvas de sus cejas.

«Ta-chán», me merezco un redoble de tambores, ¿o no?

—¿Me he perdido la cena? —pregunto cuando empiezan a rugirme las tripas.

Observo a la chica de la trenza en ese preciso instante y un inesperado brillo atrapa mi mirada. Alcanzo a verlo en un fugaz vistazo, prendido en la solapa de su blusa verde, dorado, redondo y brillante, igual que hace más de media vida en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco: Un sinsajo al vuelo, con las alas desplegadas de par en par, riéndose de mí…

«¡No, otra vez, no!». Es como retroceder en el tiempo hasta ese preciso momento que se repite en todas mis pesadillas. Veo cientos de pájaros rosas de afilados picos agujereando el endeble cuerpo de una muchacha, igual que si fuera un alfiletero. En aquel entonces Maysala no era más que una desconocida para mí, pero sus últimos minutos de vida no me han abandonado durante las noches de insomnio. Las piernas me flaquean y un torrente de vómito sale a chorros de mi garganta, antes de caer de hinojos.

Ya sé qué hay detrás de la apremiante petición de Maysilee por salvar la vida de esa irritante mocosa.

* * *

Espero seguir a la altura en adelante y prometo buscar algo más de tiempo para proseguir con este fanfic.

¡Hasta que nos leamos!


End file.
